Developmental Research Project Program Summary/Abstract Independent research projects of faculty at the SD BRIN partner primarily undergraduate institutions (PUIs) and tribal colleges (TCs) in past rounds of funding have received some support through subawards to the partner institutions according to the SD BRIN program goals set by each institution. This support enabled the nine-month faculty at the PUIs and TCs to cultivate faculty research programs at each institution primarily during the summers. The result has been the successful establishment of small research programs at the PUIs and TCs that provide research and training opportunities for undergraduate students. SD BRIN intends to build on these successes to further strengthen the research base and capacity and provide student research opportunities through the implementation of the new Developmental Research Project Program called the SD BRIN Faculty Fellowship Program (FFP). The specific aims of this program are: 1) to support research endeavors and career development of promising faculty across the network that address SD BRIN?s overall scientific emphases on proteomics, genomics, and genetics and that fall under one of the three thematic foci: drug discovery/medicinal and natural products chemistry, physiological and developmental responses to stimuli, and environmental health; and 2) to provide career mentoring for PUI faculty. The thematic foci encompass the research expertise of SD BRIN faculty. The research activities in each focus area have the potential for significant impacts on public health, such as the development of novel antimicrobial compounds and increasing understanding of the development of disease, such as the pathogenesis of Epstein Barr virus. Each year SD BRIN will provide funding through the FFP to more fully support 5 ? 7 promising faculty researchers at the PUI partners. The projects will be innovative, multi-disciplinary and reflect a collaborative approach that effectively incorporates the technical strengths provided by SD BRIN core facilities and the scientific expertise of participating investigators within the network. Awards will be $60,000 to $100,000 per year per faculty researcher. Each investigator demonstrating acceptable progress toward meeting the goals of their research and career development plans may re-apply to the program for up to three consecutive years. Each faculty fellow will be enrolled in a comprehensive mentoring program to support career development. The expected outcomes of the FFP are the establishment of sustainable, independent research programs that are competitive for extramural funding, faculty career advancement, increased research and training opportunities for PUI and TC students that will enhance their success in biomedical research graduate programs and careers, and overall growth of the biomedical and biotechnology research capacity in South Dakota.